The Secret Life of a High School Beggar
by TsukiHokori121
Summary: Naruto is going to be in a movie. Sasuke wonders why shy, innocent, cute, little Naruto has taken the role of a gothic high school kid. Discontinued, up for adoption! Lol.
1. Say what?

What was he thinking? A porn movie? Is he serious? He's the worst person you could put into a porn movie. Well, not the worst. He has a great body, I have always been jealous of him. He has toned muscles, smooth tan skin, and blue eyes that all the girls fall for. But his personality is way off. He is shy and quiet, reserved, and he doesn't like attention. So why is he thinking about being in the movie?

"For the last time, it's not a _porn_ movie; it's a documentary of the life of a high school kid! There are only two scenes like that!"

I pushed the pillow off the bed and laid back, flipping the page of the old worn out book.

"It sounds like a porno to me. Come on, you have to take your shirt and pants off! Do you even know who the chick is? And why do you wanna be in it anyway, you don't like attention."

"Uh, well, they haven't cast the role yet." He mumbled, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Why not?" I asked, looking up.

"No one wants to try out." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

I set down the book.

"And why is that?" I said, leaning forward.

He put his hands over his eyes and groaned, his cheeks turning pink.

"I don't know!" he lied, hiding his face.

"Naruto? C'mon, you know you can't lie to me!" I urged, pushing his shoulder.

He was quiet for a few seconds.

"It's not…" he sighed, "It's not a girl's role. The other lead character is supposed to be a guy."

I prided myself in not showing a reaction.

"And you're still doing it?" I asked, keeping my voice level.

"You know I need the money, and it's supposed to pay big!" he groaned. So that's what it's about. His father always wasted the only money they ever got on beer, drugs, whores, you name it. And they didn't have a lot of money; his dad hardly ever went to work. He was always drunk or gone for days at a friends house.

"How big? Like, huge big, or normal big?"

He didn't even look at me.

"Thousands of dollars big." My jaw dropped a fraction of an inch.

"So you're gonna make out with a guy and parade around the stage in gothic clothing for a couple thousand bucks?" I asked, wincing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm bi myself, and emo too, but this is Naruto! He listens to classical music, and doesn't even know what _eyeliner_ is!

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Can I watch you while you make a complete dick of yourself, or does your best friend not get a ticket to the premier?"

"Sasuke!" he yelled, shoving me.

I laughed, "Just joking!"

* * *

A/N: Naruto doesn't know that Sasuke is bi, just to clear this up a little.  
Every time the XxxxX thingie shows up, it switches from sasuke to naruto, and if it is only a scene change, it will be labeled.  
This is my first story so please be extrally specially nice to me...and please review! I know this story may be a little bland, but that's cause i wrote it on paper first (when i was younger) and then typed it up. It is currently only 11 chapters long, cause i got bored with it, but i decided to keep it anyways, and the other day i found it collecting dust so i typed it up and uploaded it.  
Um, if you want to give me ideas on where the story is going to end, just tell me.


	2. You're gonna teach me to what?

"Come on, please? What's the worst that could happen?" he begged, dragging me to the bus stop.

"Um, I have to watch my best friend make out with a dude?"

"You don't have to watch that!" he yelled, exasperated.

I laughed, "Fine! I'll come! It's just a rehearsal! What's the big deal?"

"It's the first rehearsal, and I don't wanna go alone. And you won't see me make out with a dude; he still hasn't found someone to fill the role!"

We made it to the bus stop in 3 minutes flat. Probably partly to do with the fact that our neighborhood is right next to a highway. I don't like our neighborhood, its old and the houses are falling apart. I sighed and sat on the wooden bench. Naruto sat next to me.

"You aren't objecting to making out with and groping a guy?"

"It can't be that much different than with a girl, can it? I mean…" he trailed off.

"You don't have to do it, Naruto, my mom can give you the money." I whispered.

"It's not that, Sasuke, it's…difficult, to say the least. You know I don't like to take stuff."

"Its not stuff, Naruto , its money, and you need it!" I said angrily.

"I can't just keep taking money from you every time I need it! You're my best friend, not a bank!" he yelled at me.

I stared at him in shock.

"You just yelled at me, you never yell at me…" I whispered.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry, I just…" he bit his lip, crossing his arms over his stomach and looking at the ground.

"What happened?" I whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder.

The bus screeched to a stop in front of us.

"Nothing, let's go." He muttered, standing up.

xxxxx

I sat down in the back of the bus, Sasuke following me. I could see the confusion on his face.

"Sasuke, just forget about it, ok?" I whispered, sighing.

He didn't need to know. He would so totally laugh at me. He's done it before. But he's 15. I'm only 13.

"Why can't you tell me? We're still best friends, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, of course, but it's nothing ok? Not a big deal."

"C'mon!"

I sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you afterwards." I said as the bus doors opened and two people sat next to us.

He smiled, "Okay, that works, as long as you tell me."

xxxxx

"What is it?"

"What's what?" he muttered, looking through the script as we walked through his front door.

"You know, the bus stop, on the bus?"

He blushed, "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that, what is it?" I asked as we climbed up the stairs.

"Uh, its…," he blushed again, as I shoved him into is room and closed the door.

"I, uh, I've never actually kissed a girl before." He whispered, blushing.

I burst out laughing.

He glared at me.

"Are you serious? Why not?"

"If you've checked, I haven't had a girlfriend since I was 10."

"Oh." I said abruptly as I stopped laughing.

"Well, it's not like it's hard to do, I could teach you." I said, starting to giggle.

"Really, how? Kiss me yourself?" he said sarcastically.

"Yep."


	3. Wow, thats awkward!

I stared at him in shock.

"What? But you said that you-"

"I said I didn't want to see you make out with a guy. I'm not watching. Besides, this is totally different. You can't get through life not knowing how to kiss, can you?"

"No, but-"

"Okay then. Come here."

"What? Now?!" I stuttered.

"Don't be so nervous, I'm only your best friend."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine." I said as I got up, walking over to him.

"Okay. Um, put your hands here." He said, picking up my arms and pressing my palms against his waist.

I tightened my fingers around his narrow hips.

"When's the last time you ate? You're so skinny." I muttered, as he placed his arms around my neck.

"Two days ago." He said, before leaning up and pressing his lips against mine.

It was weird, to say the least. I had never felt lips against mine. They seemed so soft and warm and moist. Then his lips shifted against mine and he opened and closed his mouth over mine.

He pulled away a little bit and then came back and did the same thing again.

I pulled away.

"Just copy me, okay?" he said quietly.

I didn't even have time to say okay before his lips were on mine again. So I just copied him as he continued to kiss me. He stopped for a second to breath. I stood there and waited, catching my own breath. He licked his lips, then kissed me again. His lips felt softer, and wetter of course. He opened his mouth again and I jerked as I felt something hot and wet touch my lips. He closed his mouth then did the same thing again, touching his tongue to my open lips. A warm tingle shot up my spine as he forced his tongue into my mouth.

'What is he-oh god. That felt weird…' I thought as he pressed his tongue against the tip of mine. Another warm tingle shot up my spine as he moved the wet appendage against the roof of my mouth.

I stood there awkwardly as weird feelings creeped up and started to make my body warm.

'What am I supposed to do?'

He pulled away again.

"Let's sit down." He said, walking over to the bed.

I obediently followed, sitting next to him.

"I still don't know what to do." I mumbled.

"I know, we aren't done yet. I already told you, just copy what I do." He said, pulling me closer.

I nodded, and he leaned forward again.

I closed my eyes as he kissed me again and sent another tingle up my spine.

xxxxx

"I told you to copy me. You aren't doing anything." I mumbled, pulling away again.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." He said, blushing.

I sighed.

"It's not that hard to do. So just copy me." I said again.

He nodded.

"Ok."

"It's not that hard. Just don't think about it, ok?"

He nodded again.

I started all over, just kissing him briefly on the lips before returning and kissing him again. It was the same as last time except this time when I touched my tongue to his lips, his tongue touched mine.

So I closed my mouth over his and opened it again, my tongue darting forward to brush against his. He pushed back a little, moving forward a fraction of an inch.

'Good…he's kissing back.'

I brought my hand up and knotted it in the back of his hair, turning his head to the right side a little bit.

At least he wasn't completely clueless.

xxxxx

I felt his hand slide into my hair, turning my head as his tongue went deeper into my mouth.

Another tingle shot up my spine and I groaned. Wait, shit, did he hear that?

He froze against me, then pulled back.

My heart started beating faster.

He stared at me.

"Um…"

My eyes darted away from his in embarrassment.

And landed at his crotch.

Where I could see a bulge in his jeans.

Slightly bigger than the bulge in my own jeans.

'Oh, fuck.'


	4. Am I really that hot?

A/N: i felt a little giddy when i edited this part so dont blame me for any frisky/tease-ish type little naruto! it was the coffee, i swear! or it could have been my b/f's wonderful skills in making out. im alwasy a little loopy after we kiss...

i basically rewrote the whole chapter as i typed it up, there was only supposed to be a lil accidental kiss but oh well...

Vote in my poll for a new story, please!

* * *

Previously:

I felt his hand slide into my hair, turning my head as his tongue went deeper into my mouth.

Another tingle shot up my spine and I groaned. Wait, shit, did he hear that?

He froze against me, then pulled back.

My heart started beating faster.

He stared at me.

"Um…"

My eyes darted away from his in embarrassment.

And landed at his crotch.

Where I could see a bulge in his jeans.

Slightly bigger than the bulge in my own jeans.

'Oh, fuck.'

Now:

"I, uh, um, I forgot you were a guy!" I blurted out, my cheeks stained red.

I couldn't tell him that the only reason I was turned on was because he _was_ a guy.

"Oh, um, I guess so. I mean, uh, it was your first time kissing anyways. It was something new, and it's making out so…yeah, why wouldn't you get turned on?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah."

Several minutes of silence passed before I said anything.

"You've done it before." I mumbled.

He looked at me, tilting his head to the side quizzically.

"What?"

"You've made out before, so what's your excuse?" I asked without looking up.

"Uh…."

I looked up. He seemed at a total loss for words.

"Are you gay or something?" I blurted out.

He jerked.

"What? Am I gay? No. No, I'm not gay. I just…sometimes I like girls, and sometimes…"

"Sometimes you like guys?" I whispered.

He bit his lip, then hung his head.

"I don't really like guys; I just kinda like to….make out with them?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"What do you mean?"

"It…kinda turns me on to make out with a guy. I haven't wanted to do anything except for making out though. It confuses me. Cause I don't feel anything for them. I just like to make out."

"So you don't have feelings like that for me?"

"Well, you are pretty hot, and I might like to make out with you again, but no, I don't have feeling for you."

"Oh." I mumbled, blushing.

"So, yeah, um, this is awkward."

"Not really. I mean, I don't know why you would wanna make out with me again, though. I probably suck at kissing, and I'm not that hot."

"You are, though, despite the fact that you just learned, you are good at kissing. And have you seen how girls react to you? And some guys! You're one of the hottest guys at school! Along with me, of course." He said, smirking.

I laughed, "Really?"

"Totally."

I scrunched up my nose.

"That's hard to believe. What's so hot about me?"

"Your hair is really blonde and soft."

"It's dull." I mumbled.

"Your eyes are deep blue."

"They look weird when I smile."

"Your skin is really tan."

"It's an ugly shade of brown."

"Your lips are pretty."

"Like a girls."

"You have a very muscular body."

"The muscles look weird."

"You have really soft skin."

"Again, like a girl."

"You have a gorgeous smile."

"My teeth are crooked."

"No they aren't!" he said, laughing, "And even if they were, you don't smile enough to see your teeth."

"Maybe I should smile more, then."

"It's a gorgeous smile."

"I told you my teeth are crooked."

"Well, then at least you have a big dick."

"Sasuke!"

"Let's make out again."

"What?"

"I'm serious. You are a good kisser."

"I have a small tongue." I said, scrunching up my nose again.

"You look really cute when you do that."

I bit my lip, blushing.

"And that."

"Will you stop saying I'm cute?"

He opened his mouth and I glared at him.

"That doesn't look cute."

There was a couple of seconds of silence.

"It looks sexy."

"SASUKE!"

"Yes, my sexy little kitten?"

I smirked internally. Revenge is always fun. Especially if you tease.

"Let's make out again." I said, pouting up at him.

He stared.

"What?"

"Let's make out again. You're a good kisser."

"Go find a girl, Naruto."

"But a guy is so much better!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't have to hold their hand."

"And you would know about this how, Mr. I-havent-had-a-girlfriend-since-I-was-11?"

I glared at him.

"Touché."

XxxxX

I grinned, crawling over to him.

"So? Are we gonna make out?"

"Am I really that irresistible?

"Absolutely."

He laughed.

I smirked.

"So? Are we gonna make out or not?"

He smiled and laughed nervously.

"You weren't joking?"

I crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs.

"Why would I joke about that?"

"I…"

He sat there, staring at me as I leaned forward, my arms bracing me and I slowly pushed him down on the mattress.

"Sasuke…" he whispered as I drew closer.

I bit my lip, pushing him down until he was pressed flat on the sheets, our noses touching.

"Sasuke, I…" he whispered, his warm, sweet breath ghosting across my lips.

"What, Naruto?" I whispered back.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I…must be a really good actor." He said, grinning.

What? He had been _acting_?!?!?

I sat there for a couple seconds thinking. Then I smirked.

"Yeah, but I still haven't gotten my kiss."

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Mmph!"

* * *

A/N: Review please? i wont update until i get 2 more reviews.......


	5. Oh, Wow!

**A/N: I has lied...i was going to update after i got 3 more but i only got 2! i feel so bad! The japanese words are roughly translated and the english version is put by the words themselves, because i usually hate having to scroll down to the bottom just to find out what it means. i feel absolutely horrible for what i made gaara into....*sob* he's not like that, really! why cant you just believe me?...**

* * *

Previously:  
"Sasuke…" he whispered as I drew closer.

I bit my lip, pushing him down until he was pressed flat on the sheets, our noses touching.

"Sasuke, I…" he whispered, his warm, sweet breath ghosting across my lips.

"What, Naruto?" I whispered back.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I…must be a really good actor." He said, grinning.

What? He had been _acting_?!?!?

I sat there for a couple seconds thinking. Then I smirked.

"Yeah, but I still haven't gotten my kiss."

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Mmph!"

Now:

XxxxX

(Sasuke p.o.v., Local Mall, 1 day later)

I burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"You are so gullible, Naruto!"

He scowled.

"Well I'm sorry if I trust my best friend."

"Do you really think I brought you here because _Santa_ was here? It's January, dobe!"

I smirked as he blushed. Sometimes he just didn't think.

"Here, take these and try them on. Put on that studded belt. And these shirts." I said, grabbing a couple of random shirts off the rack.

"What? But all of these pants are like, 3 sizes too small! You'll be able to see_ everything_!"

I laughed, pushing him to the dressing room.

"Exactly."

XxxxX

I groaned in embarrassment.

"Sasuke?"

"You dressed?" he asked through the door.

"Um, kinda?"

"What do you mean "Kinda"?"

I banged my head against the door.

"The pants _don't fit_!" I said through gritted teeth.

He burst out laughing.

"Let me in."

"What? No! I'm in my underwear!"

"Aw, Naruto is embarrassed. Poor baby, he's so afraid to show his tiny tush!"

"Will you shut up? People will hear you!" I hissed through the door.

"Aw, Naruto is shy; he doesn't want people to _know_ he has a tiny tush!"

"Get in here!" I ground out, flinging the door open and yanking him inside.

"Whoa!"

"Help me get these off." I mumbled.

He reached down and grabbed the waistband, hiking the pants up.

"I told you off! Not on!"

He giggled.

"Chill, they will fit. They have to. Or else they will rip."

"And who's going to be paying for them? YOU!"

"Well they would fit if your arse wasn't so big."

"My arse is not big, and besides, what happened to tiny tush?"

"He disappeared with the ramen you ate for lunch."

"Hey, that was good ramen…" I mumbled, pouting.

"Anata wa kawaii." (You're cute.)

"I know I am." I replied, smirking.

He grinned.

"Okay, spread your legs a little."

"What?!?" I yelped.

"So I can get the pants up?"

"Oh, sorry."

He chuckled, then yanked, the pants finally slipping over my butt.

"You need the next size up….they won't zip."

"They buttoned so they can zip."

"Um, Naruto? You're too big."

"I'm not fat!"

"I wasn't talking about being fat."

"My butt isn't that big, is it?" I mumbled, twisting around to get a look at it. My jaw dropped as I saw my jean covered ass.

"Holy shit!"

"It's not your butt. Your dick is too big, dobe, the pants _won't_ zip."

"Oh…"

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, if I move, you will owe the store, what, 40$?" I asked, checking the tag on the pants without moving.

He sneered.

"Very funny, dobe."

"Quit calling me dobe, teme!"

"You're a usuratonkachi, dobe."

"At least I don't go around calling people idiots twice! And quit calling me that!"

I humphed and stood there for a few minutes.

"Sasuke?" I whined, shifting from foot to foot carefully.

No answer.

"What the fuck." I mumbled before carefully unbuttoning the pants and trying to shimmy out of them.

"These are way too small!" I whined again.

I continued to struggle, hopping around the dressing room until I tripped on the other pair of pants, bumped into the door, causing it to fly open and landing on my butt.

"OWWWW!"

"Need help?"

I looked up at the redhead standing in the open doorway.

I did my best puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" I asked, sticking out my lower lip as I said it.

He laughed.

"Your adorable, chiisai mitsukai." (Little angel.)

I blushed, and smiled hesitantly as he dropped to his knees in front of me.

"My name is Gaara, what's your name?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cute name, it suits you." He said grinning, before wrapping his pale fingers around the waist band of the jeans.

"Lift your hips, there." He murmured, pulling the pants down my legs slowly, brushing his fingers against my thighs.

My breath caught in my throat. What was he doing?

"You know, you are really cute. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No..."

"Boyfriend?"

I shook my head.

"That's good." He whispered, crawling closer and straddling my hips.

I froze.

"Gaara?"

"Hai?" (Yes?)

"W-What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to kiss you, what does it look like?"

"Gaara! Mmph!"

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his cold lips press down on mine.

_No…._

He pulled away, moving down and pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Y-Yamero yo." (Stop it.)

"Shizukana." (Quiet.)

I pushed at his chest, "Yamero yo!"

"No, be quiet. You'll like it, I promise." He whispered, sliding his hands up my shirt.

"Like what? Get off!"

"Shush."

"N-No! I said stop it!"

"And I said to shut the fuck up! Now be quiet!" he snarled, then pulled my shirt off.

Tears started running down my face. Was this really happening? Where was Sasuke?

"Yamero! Douzo!" (Stop! Please!)

"Get the fuck off of him, Gaara."

My eyes immediately snapped open at Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Get him off me, please!"

Gaara glared down at me.

"You wanted it, kono joro!" (You slut!)

"Bukkoroshite yaru!" Sasuke yelled at Gaara, then threw himself at him. (I'm gonna hit you 'till you die!)

"Sasuke, no, don't!" I yelled, grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt and yanking him off.

He whirled on me.

"You're mine! I will not let him just call you a slut!"

I froze.

"S-Sasu….Sasuke…" I whispered, staring up at him in shock, the tears still running heavily down my face.

"Wakarimasu-ka? Mine!" (Do you understand?)

"Damare-yo, Sasuke!" I yelled, pushing him away. (Shut-up.)

He pulled me closer.

"Mine. Naruto, mine!" He whispered, pressing up against me.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, "Shut up…I'm not yours."

But I was pulling him closer, and I didn't know why.

"Mine… Anata wa watashi no mono, Naruto." (You are mine.)

Then his lips covered mine.

'_Oh, that's why..._'

* * *

**A/N: haha, i had a feild day editing this, looking up the japanese words and stuff, it was fun! Please review??????? **

OMG!!! I LOST THE THUMBDRIVE THAT HAS ALL THE CHAPS FOR THIS STORY!!! thats means i have to wait until break to get my other thumbdrive...but to apologize to the people who wanted me to update(and cause i got bored) i wrote a Ron/Harry oneshot. now i just have to upload it.......


End file.
